Her Choice
by icestorm98
Summary: Beastboy just can't let go of Terra. When the others try to snap him out of it Slade decides take up the fight again. When it comes down to the her final choice what will Terra's be. Note: pen name changed from luner wanderer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really don't own the Teen Titans, with that said; no one can sue me for the use of any of the characters. **

* * *

Beastboy sat on a hill overlooking the park. The wind tussled his hair as he stared down at the girl with her friends. Cyborg walked up behind him, "She's not coming back man, obsessing over her isn't going to change that." Beastboy nodded slightly, putting his head on his knees he looked into the sunset. The rays made the tears in his eyes shine brightly. Why couldn't he let her go? She had always wanted a normal life. 

"I want to make sure she's safe. With Slade back, I wouldn't put it past him to try to get her back." He lied softly through his teeth. Cyborg knew he was lying but just shook his head.

"Whatever man, look just come back before it gets too late." Turning he began to walk away. Thinking again he turned his head towards Beastboy, "She has the life she always wanted, she would want you to have one too." Beastboy nodded again and listened as his friend's footsteps faded away. He was right. All of his friends were right. They had told him to let her go, to move on, so why couldn't he.

Sighing again he looked to the sky and shook his head. Standing up he looked once more at the blonde hair girl. Turning around he went peregrine and flew home. Below him Terra watched him fly away. A small tear fell down her face. Why couldn't he let her go? She could never be the girl he remembered and wanted. "Please Beastboy; forget about me, for your own sake." Terra's soft whisper floated to the wind.

"Beastboy we need to talk." He had figured this would happen sooner or later. The last five times those same words had been a request, now they were and order. Looking at Robin he nodded and walked over to sit on the couch. His friends quickly gathered around.

Looking around he met, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven's eyes in turn. Before they could even begin he spoke first. "Look I know what you're going to say. Terra is gone, and nothing you do will bring her back. Slade hasn't shown any interest in her. He even asked for you to leave her alone. She doesn't remember and doesn't want to. It isn't right for me to make her come back to face everything she left behind. I need to move on." Once he had finished he looked down at his shoes, flustered, and hit the couch at his sides with his fists.

"Uh yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Robin said carefully, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. A nervous look covered his face. "Beastboy, nothing we can say will bring you out of this. It's something you have to get yourself out of." As Robin finished, Cyborg took up where he had left off.

"Man you haven't been the same. You haven't tried to shove tofu in my face for a month."

"And you haven't told a lame joke since then either." Raven said, concern showing a little beneath her level voice.

"You have also not pulled the prank, or argued over the movies, or played the video games. We are sincerely worried for you friend Beastboy." Starfire finished gasping for breath after listing everything on her fingers.

"Guys I know you're worried about me but its fine, really. I know you're right but you know, it's really hard to let go. Terra was a friend to all of us and I don't know, maybe more to me. I never gave up on her, even when Slade had her. It seems wrong to give up on her when she's finally free of everything." Beastboy answered them frustrated.

"She has the life she always wanted. It's not right to take that away from her. It's your choice Beastboy, you have to choose." Robin finished. The finality in his tone signaled for the group to break up. Each went back to their little tasks leaving Beastboy to think. He slowly walked to the rocky shore beneath the tower.

Raven stood at a window in the top level of the tower. Looking down at Beastboy she suddenly began to wonder. What Beastboy had said was true. It wasn't right to give up on Terra. She just had to ask Terra one question, just one, then she could know once and for all if she was lying or telling the truth about her memories.

"What are you doing up here?" Cyborg asked behind Raven. Smiling she turned around. Cyborg always had a way of calming her when he was around. Just having him around made her feel secure.

"Just thinking," his look made her continue, "If I ask Terra if she remembers, just once, I could tell the truth whether she was telling it or not. That just might put an end to all of this." Her look became slightly thoughtful as she turned to look back down at Beastboy.

Cyborg walked up beside her. Watching his reflection Raven felt him put his arm over her shoulder. He knew how much Raven had distrusted Terra and just what it meant for her to even suggest using her powers to find out what really happened. After a few minutes he gave her a comforting squeeze and started to speak. "What ever you decide, don't tell BB. If she does remember then it's her choice and we can't change it."

Nodding slightly, they turned as one to go, Cyborg's arm still rested on Raven's shoulder as they headed for main room. Each lost in their own thoughts.

**

* * *

****Author's note: I figured it'd be fun to finish off what I at least thought "Things Change" started. I'm always up for advice so if you review please give me some tips. I can deal with flames as long as they tell me how to improve, not just say you don't like something. Well, what are you waiting for, hit the button. **


	2. Chapter 2

**People have read this, why don't you review? Logging on isn't hard, neither is pressing a purple button and typing a little. Come on people, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; if I did I would know where they get the money to have all that stuff, on to the second chapter. **

Raven had no real idea as to way she was doing this, she must have been feeling over generous.

Walking the streets of the city in black boots, blue jeans, and a black hoodie, she kept her head down and stuck to the shadows, no use people recognizing her now.

She got closer and closer to Jump City High school.

_That pain in the butt elf must be getting to me. _She thought to herself.

She and Terra hadn't been the best of friends that was no secret. Still Terra had given everything she had for the city, literally and for that Raven had forgiven her at least her memory.

A bell rang in the distance. Her steps quickened as she headed for the school ahead.

The sooner she got this over with the sooner her mind would rest at ease. Spotting a trio of girls ahead Raven picked out the blue eyed blond she had seen so long ago.

Walking straight up to them, ignoring the gasps of startled people at seeing a titan on the street, she stood in front of Terra.

Holding her hand up she signaled for the blond girl to keep her mouth shut. "I'm not here to make you remember anything, in fact I could care less if you were Terra or not, just answer this question so we can all get on with our lives. Do you remember a Titan or anything else Beastboy told you about?"

Staring her straight in the face, Raven waited for an answer.

Terra looked straight back, standing her ground, "No" she answered simply. Nodding Raven walked away.

Neither betrayed any of the thoughts that had gone through their heads as they walked in opposite directions.

The roof had always been a favorite spot or Raven's.

She could see so much up here and when the others weren't here she could also meditate. That was what she was doing now.

Her conversation with Terra had done little to ease her mind. If anything it had made things worse.

Sighing she gazed exhausted into the sparkling sea.

The sound of heavy footsteps ushered her from her ravine. Without saying a word she felt Cyborg set down beside her.

"It's really nice out here ya know. Seeing this I guess I understand why you're always up here." He began. She knew what he really wanted to ask and answered before he had to.

"She remembers. Everything. She knew what I was trying to do and focused so much information on me that I had to shut her out. She was trying to show me everything that she remembered just to prove she did. It was overwhelming."

Cyborg said nothing; he merely took in everything and thought it through. Finally he sighed and shook his head, "I still think we shouldn't tell BB, Star either, you know how she can be, but defiantly Robin. Do you think she wants to come back, even a little?"

Raven shook her head, "No, she's done a lot of things she can't make up for. The Titans are only one mistake she has ever made. Sometimes the best way to solve your problems is to wipe the board clean and start over. We shouldn't force her back." Giving her final opinion she watched Cyborg nod.

"Well, let's go tell our fearless leader, the news, maybe he can make sure BB doesn't go near her anymore. Ya know since it's causing her pain too."

As they headed back into the tower, Beast Boy was leaving it to check on a certain some one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I finally decided to update. Now for a big thanks to my Reviewers Terra106 and TDG3RD. Out of all the people who read this story they were the only ones who reviewed so far. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, thankfully that includes the last episode or things change. **

* * *

Chapter three

_You have to stop this Beastboy; this isn't healthy for either of us. Especially me, the others are right its time to let her go. _Beastboy once again thought to himself as he sat on the roof top.

Slowly he forced his numb legs to support his weary body. As he walked away he put his hand to his forehead and slowly shook it to clear his head.

He was so engrossed in thought that he didn't notice the steel-toed boots until he hit an extremely well muscled stomach head on. In shock he looked up into a single cold eye. That maniacal stare was the last thing he saw before everything turned black.

* * *

Robin had taken the news quite well. His only disbelief was in the fact that Raven had not only done something for Beastboy, but also did it without fatally harming Terra in the process.

"The only question is how? We all know Beastboy has been watching her like a hawk, literally. Maybe if we…" The boy wonder began to pace in front a large screen and mutter to himself while thinking of ways to pull the changeling away from his love.

"Man, stop wracking your brain so much, all we gotta do is keep him so busy he doesn't have time to think about anything else." Cyborg spoke up after Robin almost ran into him.

Raven watched a little amused as Robin stared at Cyborg with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I'm telling you man, you're working yourself, and now that you've privately made an idiot of yourself, you can stop yourself before you make yourself a public idiot." Cy gave him a grin as Robin cleared his throat.

"Well um yeah, I'll get Beastboy in here now." Robin said more the a little shaken at the blow to his confidence.

"Maybe now he'll take Starfire on that site seeing trip he promised her." Cyborg whispered to Rae. A slightly evil grin stole over her face but she quickly controlled herself and nodded to Cyborg.

"Cyborg I need you over here." Robin's voice rose in an alarmed command.

"What's wrong?" Cy asked as he came up behind the computer seat where Robin sat.

"I can't get a hold of Beastboy's communicator. Something's blocking it." He quickly stood up so Cyborg could figure out what was wrong.

"I'm hacking through whatever was blocking us…uh Robin you're gonna want to look at this." Cyborg swiveled quickly so Robin could get a clear look at the screen.

"Slade."

**

* * *

**

**Oooo, we end with Robin's next favorite phrase next to "Titans Go". If you want to read more of this story then please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Must we go on with this; I don't own the Titans, real or mythological. **

* * *

Chapter Four:

"Titans Go!" the familiar cry ripped from Robin's throat. It was odd for Slade to be so close to the newly built industrial district and the school.

At the first sign of Slade the Titans had rushed to the scene as always. No time to worry about Beastboy. For Robin there was no time to worry about anything but Slade. That age old obsession rose to the surface and but this time was carefully held in check.

Starfire and Cyborg attempted to hit Slade hard and fast with a barrage of star bolts and sonic blasts. Without flinching Slade neatly sidestepped the attack and jumped to the next level of construction.

Brushing the steel supports he glanced mockingly down at the Titans; who were looking vainly in the smoke.

"Now, now Titans after so many play dates I would have thought you'd of learned that I can not be taken down so easily. Really, after such a long break I would have thought you would be better then this."

"This fight hasn't even started yet Slade!" Robin screamed and with his Bo staff extended leaped for the madman's throat. Slade ducked the Bo staff intended for his head and grabbed Robin's leg. Swinging him around he tossed him into the dense mess of steel beams to be caught by a dark shroud of energy.

Turning his attention Slade dodged a black covered motorcycle and was hit from behind with a blue beam. Surprise appeared and disappeared in his eye as he righted himself in midair and landed on another steel beam.

"As much as I like to prolong this little reunion, maybe I should skip right to the gifts." Slade taunted as the four Titans regrouped and attempted to attack again.

Quickly, Slade sidestepped Starfire and attached a steel band across her arm opposite of her other band. Gasping at the unexpected move, Starfire felt her mind and body go numb as she fell to the ground.

Watching her fall, Robin snarled and looked back at Slade. "What did you do to her?"

"Why don't come and find out for yourself, dear boy." Slade said as he invited Robin with a beckoning finger.

"Titans careful." Robin warned the others out of reflex rather then need. Now was no time to lose his head even if he wanted to beat Slade to a pulp, he would need the remaining team to do it.

Cyborg charged from behind. Anger etched on his face as he attempted to unbalance the glaring figure. Instead of dodging Slade met him head on and attached a steel band around his waste.

Cyborg felt his battery drain and his systems rapidly shut-down. Soon his body joined Starfire's fallen form on the ground.

"Raven, fight long distance, we can't afford anymore casualties." Robin's mind raced at the thought of three titans down and two left. Slade was after something different now, he was out to end it.

Nodding, Raven fell back and took Robin with her. On the outside of the web of construction, she chanted her mantra and tried to bring the whole complex down on him. Robin glanced at her face.

Even under her calm, determined look Robin could sense her anger and frustration as he appeared in the strength of her powers. He sighed heavily as the structure yielded to the superior force with a cloud of dust.

As Robin made his way down to the others he heard a strangled gasp behind him. Turning suddenly he witnessed Slade, impossibly alive once again, with his hand over Raven's mouth slipping a metal band over her forehead fitting neatly around her charka. Letting her go, she to fell in a crumpled heap.

The thin line that had been keeping Robin's mind clear snapped as he lunged towards his oldest enemy. With anger filled eyes he launched at Slade with a barrage of hand to hand attacks.

With the calm of one who knows he has won Slade reached out, grasped the boy's wrist and attached another band around his neck. All Robin could do was watch as Slade let him fall with his other teammates, victory in his eye.

On the roof of Jump city high, a blue eyed blond girl watched with tear filled eyes. She knew her choices and knew that it was time to make her final choice.

**

* * *

A/N: Really right now the only reason I am writing this story is for Terra106 so I guess it is dedicated to my number one reviewer. Congratulations!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm writing Fanfic, does that answer your question. **

Chapter 5

The people he killed, the souls he had destroyed, the minds he had systematically torn apart. Funny how such memories could bring a smile to a person's face. One eye glinting manically gazed upon hundreds of screens; each depicted another wonderful day of his life.

He saw each completed mercenary work, each successful plan executed, he even took a little joy in watching a few clips of his favorite Titan defeats, Cyborg broken, Starfire crying and withering on the ground, Beastboy hanging to the edge of a crevice, Raven with her body beaten, bruised, and burned, and Robin. Oh Robin what wonderful pictures he had of Robin.

Times from his apprenticeship, his body being beaten under Terra's power, a few movies of his time with the dust from one of Slade's very masks, and even better struggling to break free from the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Ah yes, what wonderful memories, of course the only thing that could possibly make them better would be right behind me, isn't that right Titans?" Slade's words came out in a perfectly even tone.

He slowly turned to see all five Titan's chained to the wall, struggling against the bands effects on their mind and bodies that held them powerless.

"What a wonderful victory, if I do say so myself," he continued as he stood over the now motionless forms. All eyes were on him.

"We will get free Slade and we will take you down." Robin almost hissed as he stared up into Slade's cold eye.

"Now Robin, how can you hope to do such a thing when you can't even stand up?" Slade remarked as he glanced over the Titan's crouching bodies. Oh the things he could do make them pay for every bruise, broken bone, and humiliating defeat. Yes he would make sure they would feel everyone of his pains multiplied by a hundred.

"Maybe I should just kill you now and put you behind me as a minor setback in my quests. After all, all I needed to do was act at the right time."

Slade began to pace the room while tapping a deliberate finger on the chin of his mask. All the while he muttered under his breath about what to do next.

Robin rebelled once more against the chains. The band on his neck seemed to drain all of his energy and constantly distracted him. He couldn't even but two coherent thoughts together let alone think of a way to get away from the worst villain in Jump City.

Turning his head he looked down the line at his team. Starfire was beside him, all but collapsed on the floor and a look of absolute hopelessness on her face.

The band on her arm glowed a light orange. Similar to the color of her soul when he had seen it switch places with Raven's. It seemed all her emotions were being canceled out with one over riding useless feeling of being lost.

Next to her was Beastboy. There was no hope of outside help, since it seemed that Slade had gotten to him first. Instead of a band Beastboy was held with a rubber substance that seemed strangely similar to the same stuff Red X used to hold him down.

At the moment Beastboy was out cold, though he did grimace at something playing in his head.

Beside Beastboy was Cyborg. The metal band around his waist seemed to be more of a power source now that it had completely drained him. The band fed him only enough power to stay conscious and have a weak understanding of what was going on.

Robin winced as he watched the red eye blink on and off, on and off and the steel blue one held nothing but weakness and pain.

Finally there was Raven. The sorceress seemed be effected the worst. Her hood had fallen back to reveal the band locked over her forehead glowing withred inscriptions. Robin was increasingly disturbed to see her shaking from some unknown fear all her own and huddling against the wall with her hands covering her ears to block out a sound heard only to her.

There was nothing but fear in her eyes. Her charka would flare a deep red and then turn completely black. She was a captive in her own mind.

The hopelessness surrounding his teammates began to get to him.

"Can this be it? Can it really end this way, in the hands of a mad man with vendetta?" Robin thought to himself as Slade turned around.

He walked carefully over to Raven, "Hello my dear. Do you like the things you see? Even if you took little trips in your mind before, it seems that you skipped over that little corner?"

Raven remained unresponsive but huddled closer to herself. Sneering Slade turned to the rest of the Titans. "As you can see I don't like losing, and those you think they have beaten me are always proved wrong in the end."

"Let her go, Slade. You of all people should know what would happen if she loses control of her powers." Robin growled. He had never seen Raven, in fact his whole team, in such piteous states before.

"Of course I do Robin that is why her band has those inscriptions. Did you really think I would look over such an obvious problem? Look at your friends Robin. I have manipulated and conquered all of their powers. The Titans are finished, you are finished, I win Robin, I win." Slade said. His voice increased with conviction as he reminded Robin of his situation.

"Still the lack of a challenge disturbs me. You were always… fun to play with and exploit. I could release you; let you go knowing that I can defeat you at anytime, all with the push of a button." He gloated as he held out a small remote.

Robin's head hung towards the ground. Staring at those familiar steel boots he saw the ground crumble around them.

Looking up quickly he saw a burst of fear in that cold eye as the ground opened up and swallowed his body. A hand of soil grabbed the remote and tossed it to a blond haired, blue eyed girl.

"This time stay buried." Terra urged the upturned earth and moved towards the Titans. Walking up to Robin she searched for the right button. As the band around his neck fell to the ground he looked up at her. Shame filled her face as she avoided his eyes.

Her school uniform was gone and so was her Titan uniform. All that was left were her clothes from before the Titans. She had no place now just like then.

He walked to each Titan and loosed their bonds. As each tried to meet her eyes she turned away. Beastboy remained semiconscious and simply murmured, "I knew you'd come back" before falling back again.

At Raven she paused. For the first time she looked to Robin for guidance. He cast a worried glance over her body, still shaking, still clenching her head.

"We'll take her back to the tower. It will be safer there." He answered shortly. His strength was returning, Starfire's thoughts were a little lighter, and Cyborg had rebooted. Raven and Beastboy would be better off at the tower.

Cyborg cradled Raven in his arms, while Starfire carried Beastboy. They carefully tried to make their way out but a shuffling behind them stopped them all in their tracks.

A gloved hand appeared out of the ground, and was soon followed by an orange and black mask. Slade rose nonchalantly as though he hadn't just been buried alive. With a push of the button on his suit all the exits were sealed and an army of robots appeared behind the mad man.

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, as you might have guessed this story is almost over so it might of one or two more chapters. Read and Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: It's called for a reason. Duh!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Robin quickly figured the odds. Two titans down, but with one added ally. Could four people take on 500 robots and a murderer? They had to get away, they had to buy some kind of time, they had to do something.

Terra looked at her former leader's frantic face. Without a word she turned to the massing army and raised her arms.

"ARRRRRAGUH!" Reaching down into the earth, her greatest ally and enemy, she raised a wall of solid bedrock.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire looked at their friend with surprise and extreme relief. With the brief respite Robin once again took charge.

"Cyborg, can you bring up the schematics and find a way out of this place?"

"Did that before we came, man. Slade has completely remodeled this place. If I know Slade there won't me another way out. We're stuck." Cyborg replied while still holding the shivering Raven. His face became even more defeated as he looked down at the blue robed bundle in his arms.

Taking a few steps forward, Robin turned to face his team. His calm had returned and his mind had become steadily more rationalized.

"Alright Titans, I know this doesn't look good but we've been in worse situations. Starfire, I need you to protect Beastboy and Raven. Cyborg, You and Terra take out the robots while I take Slade."

"No, Slade is mine." Terra's voice rose above the beatings the stone wall was taking from laser blasts. Her eyes were cast down but her body shook from determination and anger.

Carefully examining her, Robin's mask thinned before he slowly nodded.

"Get ready Titans, all of us." He said before getting in a defensive stance. Though he didn't look at Terra her head shot up at his words.

Gently Starfire and Cyborg placed Beastboy and Raven in a corner where Starfire could protect them easily. Robin stealthily placed the remote in his belt, as the team quickly prepared for the fight at hand.

With a large groan the stone barrier cracked and finally gave in to the inevitable. Terra grabbed the crumbling structure with her powers and threw the wall's remnants into the encroaching army.

Robin and Cyborg burst out the smoke with Terra flying over head on a boulder. In a wave of blue beams and flying projectiles the first line of robots fell without hesitation.

Ignoring the rumble of explosions beneath her Terra searched for the man responsible. With a small shout she fell from her rocky perch at the mercy of a gloved fist.

"Now, now dear, someone so close to the earth shouldn't be so high up, you might hurt yourself." Slade taunted as he leered over the fallen earth child.

"For someone so close to hell shouldn't you be further down." She replied as stone hands reached from the ground and pulled him away from her.

"Auuugh!" The earth bender shouted as she lifted herself away on a stone platform and battered the masked madman with a barrage of stones.

With a quick flick Slade pulled out a Bo staff and broke his bonds. Jumping back he twirled the pole to block the on coming attack. Reaching in his belt, Slade pulled out two silver disks and threw them at the flying rock.

Terra was soon lost in a plume of dust from her broken point. Before she could reach the ground Slade flew into the petite body with a flurry of punches and kicks. The earth child flew out of the smoke and bounced off the ground to meet a cold steel wall.

Struggling to lift her body, Terra's eyes locked with her former master.

"Now my dear apprentice, why must we fight? You know you can't win, I taught you, and I gave you the control you still lack." The sickly smooth voice echoed above the surrounding fighting in eerie calmness.

"I don't need you to give me control, I have it. I gained my control by killing you!" Terra screamed in defiance as she managed to stand completely upright.

"Now my dear, if you 'killed' me, how do I still stand? If I am 'dead' how did I almost destroy your little friends, if they are still your friends?" He sneered at Terra's hung head.

"I may have betrayed them but… but they still trusted me. They forgave me, d-d-despite everything I did they forgave me. I r-re-remember Cyborg and Raven trying to get me out of that prison. I r-remember what Beastboy and Starfire said when the left the flower." Terra looked up and stared up unflinching at that glaring eye. Her voice strengthened as she marched boldly at the masked man.

"I remember the promise Robin made to get me out." Her eyes flared yellow. "I read the plague they left behind for me. I saw the fresh petals beneath my feet." The brown gloves on her hands began to glow a faint yellow.

Slade's eye bore into the rebellious girl. "Foolish girl, they never forgave you. Everything they did, everything they said was to ease their own guilty conscious. You are just another nightmare they want behind them."

"You're wrong, you're wrong." Terra screamed with her eyes clenched to block the leaking tears.

"I'm never wrong apprentice, you know that." Slade answered, his voice was confident, in control. "Join me again apprentice, take up my seal and I won't ever let you be hurt again. They Titans can't forgive you, but I can, join me Terra and I shall give you a home."

That voice, that calm collected voice. The same voice that offered her hope when all was lost. The same voice that pulled her out of her endless searching. It was so tempting, so familiar, so welcoming.

"Behind you Robin!" Cyborg bellowed and shattered Terra's reflections. Looking up sharply she took in her surroundings as if for the first time.

Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang and flung it at the approaching danger. His suit was torn and his body glistened with sweat. Exhaustion and determination mixed defiantly in his face.

Cyborg had ceased blasting and was simply pounding the first enemy that met his metal fist. Slight scratches etched the outline of his titanium shell and sparks jumped from key points on his body.

Starfire shot furiously without regard to where she was aiming. It didn't matter no matter where the bolts flew they always met their mark. Behind her laid the two fallen Titans. One lost in an empty dream land. The other trapped in her demented mind.

They were a family, no matter what happened they would rather die then let harm come to each other. They relied on each other just as much as they relied on themselves and … and she had once been a part of that. She had a family, a home, a life, and it wasn't given to her by the man in front of her.

"Well apprentice? Shall we take care of these annoyances?" The silky voice persisted but this time Terra was sure of what her choice would be.

"Slade," she looked up with a smirk on her mocking face, "EAT DIRT!" Her hair flew as a clot of dirt flew threw the holes in her former master's mask into his mouth. His eye widened and he began coughing.

"Robin!" Terra yelled to get her leader's attention. "It's time to get out of here, follow my lead!"

The boy wonder nodded and gave her a thumbs up. The others nodded as they heard her call.

Her body became engulfed in a yellow aura and the ground by Starfire opening up to reveal a large, gapping, tunnel.

With a cocky smile Robin knocked out one last sladebot and yelled, "Titans let's get out of here."

Starfire and Cyborg quickly scooped up the fallen Titans while Terra threw up another stone wall to cover their escape. Without looking back the Titans fled into the tunnel as Terra closed the escape route behind them.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys, finals are finally over and with them school. Now to all my reviewers!**

**Thanks go out to Terra106, loveatfirstterra, and Totalrockr12, the reviews were great.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yah, same as everyone else on this site.**

Chapter 7

Robin didn't know if he should call what had just happened a victory or a sound defeat. They had escaped after destroying a sizable portion of Slade's robot army and Slade himself at Terra's hands. However two of his team mates were incapacitated.

On the way to the tower Beastboy woke up every few minutes just to see Terra. After each drowsy smile he would fall back into his slumber.

Along the way Starfire was terrified to find blood wetting her hands. Her startled gasp was all it took to get the team home in half the time.

It took some convincing but Cyborg finally placed the still trapped Raven in the containment room so he could help Beastboy.

Terra watched the entire process from the sidelines. _I'm in the tower again._ It was silently agreed that Beastboy was in more trouble then Raven, at least when it came to mortality.

After two hours Cyborg walked out of the med room and pronounced BB stable. Robin breathed a sigh of relief while Starfire began to weep with joy instead of worry. Terra just continued to watch in numbness. _I'm home._

Pulling the remote from his belt Robin held it thoughtfully. Looking around he was met with nods. As one the Titans followed their leader toward the surveillance room over Raven's current holding.

Below Raven's tortured form had become limp. Her eyes stared glazed at the distant wall's markings. Fear was evident on her face but she seemed to be losing the will to fight it.

Looking at her biggest rival from her Titan days, Terra's mind began to doubt. _Am I home? _

Gazing briefly at his friends for support Robin resolutely pressed the button and … nothing happened. Robin pressed it again but the same thing persisted.

"Man if you busted that thing while you were beating bots, I'll, I'll…" Cyborg's enraged shouts broke the silence that had dominated the tower until then. He fell off as Raven twitched slightly enough to make the band fall to the floor.

Everyone watched as she continued staring as nothing else happened.

"Oh, I fear our friend has been damaged to vastly." Starfire spoke up bouncing slightly off the ground.

"We should of helped her first, you could have at least come up here and released her yourself while I was helping BB. Man, I should of pried that thing of her my self." The android slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"How could I let this happen to her?" He asked while the other suddenly rushed to the window. Terra included.

Standing up Cyborg saw black tendrils of energy whipping against the wall. The markings on the walls rearranged themselves and twisted like a black fire.

Terra watched as stunned as the others. This was why she meditated everyday. This was why she was so protective of her friends. As a blazing 5 mark formed Terra's mind could only comprehend one thought. _Because she was there greatest threat._

While the others were staring Terra noticed Cyborg was gone. _Where did he go?_

Her question was answered by the gaping doors at the side of the containment room. Terra gasped and moved as if she could stop him.

At her side Starfire held Robin's hand as the both watched with worry written on their faces.

"_Will I lose two Titans today?" _Robin asked himself.

Cyborg rushed through the whipping energy towards the wall Raven was huddled by. Her body hadn't moved since the band had fallen.

Sensing his approach black tentacles attacked him without recognition. Still running, never slowing he dodged the telekinesis until he reached Raven.

"Rae, you gotta snap out of this. Your stronger then this, you can control this." Cyborg yelled as he gripped her lightly and tried to rouse her from her nightmare.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on in your head but I know you can fight it. You have before and you can know. WAKE UP RAE!" Cyborg brought her close as the energy reached new limits of power.

"Cy-Cyborg?" Raven whispered weakly in his grasp. The darkness surrounding them subsided and finally died away.

"Cyborg?" Raven wept into his cold metal shoulder.

"It's okay Rae, I've got you, nothing's going to hurt you, I promise." He replied as he embraced her sobbing form.

In the room above the pair Starfire hugged Robin surprisingly gently. "I…was…so…worried." She continued to cry as Robin patted her shoulder awkwardly. His gaze hardened when he caught site of Terra. She was leaning against the window, hugging herself.

Meeting his gaze she walked from the room and into the dark hallways of the tower.

_This isn't my home, I don't deserve to share this family's life._

Terra disappeared that night. The next morning the remaining Titans found a note on the computer screen.

After reading it the four Titans waited for Beastboy to wake up to give it to him.

In the med room he woke to his team mates standing solemnly over him.

"Hey guys," he said weakly, "Where's Terra?" As they looked away from him Beastboy tried to get up.

"What happened to her?" He demanded after being forced back down.

"She left this for you." Robin answered as he handed Beastboy the note. As everyone walked from the room BB read the only words Terra had had for him.

_Dear Beastboy,_

_All my life I've been trying to find a home, and all my life I've destroyed any place that even began to accept me. For the longest time I felt sorry for myself and when Slade found me, for the first time in my life I felt like I had a purpose. Then I joined the Titans. You guys gave me more then a purpose you gave me a family. Then after the amusement park I hated all of you for turning your backs on me. I felt no guilt for what I did. I enjoyed it. _

_Then when the city was ours and you guys tried to save me. Even after I…you still tried to get through to me. I didn't understand but I knew what I had to do, even if it cost me my life. I don't know how I was woken up but when I was I couldn't even look at myself. That's why I pretended not to know you. I stopped using my powers and tried to be normal and now that I've been brought back to this life I know I can never leave again. I can't pretend nothing happened anymore. _

_I'm sorry Beastboy but even though the Titans forgave me I still have to forgive myself. Please don't come after me. You have a home and I need to find my own. Beastboy you've meant more to me then anyone else in my life. It's never to late to change._

_Terra_

Tears ran shamelessly down his cheeks as Beastboy held the note to his chest.

He whispered, "Terra…" before fall back into a healing sleep.

"Aawwrrrg!" Slade screamed into his darkened surroundings. His mask lay disregarded to the side as he continued to hack up the cause of his defeat.

The shadows hid his expression as it changed from that of enraged fury to that of twisted happiness. "As you wish child, join your precious little friends, just know I will not be deprived of my wishes without a little revenge."

Picking up his mask, Slade walked from the latest battle field.

**A/N: So by the ending I bet you guessed there would be a sequel. I thought that would be better since what comes next kind of handles more Terra then this story did. Please be a little patient I'm probably going to do a few one shots in between. Now onto all the reviewers that kept this story going.**

**Terra106: This story is dedicated to you because of your, well, dedicated reviewing. Thanks for all the support you offered and reminders to update.**

**TDG3RD: You gave me a lot of advice for my first story and for that I am forever grateful. **

**Loveatfirstterra: You gave me a boost when I thought I was only writing for two people, (no offense to first two.)**

**Totalrockr12:You gave me just as much a boost as Loveatfirstterra. Thank you sooo much. **


End file.
